


A Midsummer's Night Dream on Asgard

by Sigyn_Waylanddottir



Series: Asgard's Whore [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Fem!Helblindi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki Loves Sigyn, M/M, Multi, Sigyn loves Loki, Smut, Wet Dream, because I say so, but they're not going to be together if byleistr gets his way, helblindi's a girl in this, i'm such a shipwhore with her, mwahahahaha, sigyn is getting shipped with everyone, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn_Waylanddottir/pseuds/Sigyn_Waylanddottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where instead of Laufey insisting on a fight, Odin and Laufey go to talk about a truce for their realms and Laufey’s counsel consists of Býleistr and Helblindi and Odin’s counsel is Loki and Frigga and while Býleistr is wandering the palace, he sees Sigyn and Theoric who are talking about their engagement and Býleistr decides that he wants the little blonde who talks to her betrothed as though he is a friend and eyes the stolen Jotar prince with secret desire because he wants to cause trouble and so he convinces Laufey that the way to make peace is to wed a Jotar and a Asgard and Býleistr, being the eldest son would take the duty. And since the All-Father has no daughters of his own, why not the girl they care for, the Lady Sigyn? And Sigyn agrees because she can’t say deny the All-Father but Theoric is ready to kill Býleistr and Loki’s just furious and so angry with his true brother and Býleistr‘s just enjoying the way that Loki is trying to hide his feelings for Sigyn and Sigyn’s hiding her feelings for Loki because she has to, she’s married to his brother and… So much angst and feels and fluff and Býleistr being a cocky dickhead and… Yas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Almost War

"Allfather. You look weary..." Laufey purred as he took a step towards Odin, a smirk playing on his midnight blue lips.

  
"End this now." Odin demanded angrily, not in the mood to play with the Jotar and his little games.

  
"Your boy sought this out..." The frostgiant sneered, smirk turning into a sneer as he glared at the Asgardian king and pulled his shoulders back, showing he didn't want to back down.

  
"You're right." The Allfather stated simply causing the blue-skinned king to stumble backwards, surprised by the fact the great and powerful Odin had just declared Laufey right.  
"Thse are the actions of a boy," Odin continued. "Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now before there's further bloodshed." He was weary, so close to the allsleep and any fight with Jotunheim would no doubt cause him to fail faster.

  
Laufey's lips pulled back as he went to tell Odin exactly how much Asgardian blood would be shed when another Jotar stepped forward and shook their head. There was to be no more fighting. It was time to make peace between the two realms. Now.

  
"Perhaps the treaty should be renewed then..." Laufey's red eyes flickered as his gaze landed on Thor. "I will assemble a small council of Jotun and we will talk of peace in Asgard. Many of my people have been slaughtered, land destroyed. It needs to be rebuilt."

  
"Agreed." Odin declared and the two kings met, grasping each other's forearm and shaking before Odin inhaled sharply. "Your council will be brought to Asgard by tomorrow so you may spend today mourning those you have lost."

  
"That is reasonable." Laufey replied, a haughty air to his tone before turning his back to the Asgardians and heading off to his palace; the other Jotun following him.

  
When the last of the blue-skinned was gone, Odin gave a shout and the Bifrost surrounded him, Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three; bringing them back to Asgard.

  
Heimdall said nothing when they returned, only bowing his head to the king who strode past his two sons without a single word or look.

  
Loki pursed his lips together before clearing his throat. "I shall go talk to him... The council will need to be carefully chosen."  
Before anyone else could say something, he disappeared from sight.


	2. I'll Keep My Love Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the council meeting and Loki runs into Sigyn, the maiden betrothed to one of Odin's Crimson Hawks and the girl who rules Loki's head and heart. The only question is does she wish to be ruled?

Sigyn was in the hallway of the palace, attempting to clean the floor when Loki walked by. He nearly walked past her before noticing the almost white hair and halting in front of her; clicking his heels together.

"Ahem." Loki murmured softly.

  
The girl was startled, almost knocking over the wooden bucket of water in her haste to stand up in the presence of the prince. There was a beautiful red flush in her cheeks that made Loki smirk and narrow his eyes. "And what are you doing, exactly?"

  
"I-I'm helping the servants clean the hallways, m'Lord..." Sigyn bowed her head before staring up at him and looking so innocent with her big, blue eyes. "For the Jotuns coming today. The Allfather has declared that the entire palace is to be cleaned from inside and outside before they arrive. I only wished to help..."

  
"So you thought the best way to help was to kill one of Odin's sons by not cleaning up this water? The whole hallway is turning into a river." Loki raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl and scowling at her attire. She was a maiden and yet the gown she was wearing; Loki could give the knot gathered on her waist one tug and the entire garment would fall to her feet. She'd be bare as a newborn babe in front of him.

  
"Sire?"

  
Sigyn's voice pierced through his thoughts and Loki realized that he had started raising his hand towards her waist. "What?" He snarled, more angry at himself than her.

  
"I was only wondering if you were all right, your highness..." Sigyn smiled and lowered her gaze. "I would hate for you to lose your wits before the council meeting."

  
"Yes, yes." He muttered, taking advantage of her avoidance to look at her face; so sweet. "Just clean up this mess of a hallway. And stop talking to the ground. I am the prince, you will look at me."

  
"Of course, your grace." Sigyn grinned widely, revealing her perfectly straight teeth and making Loki curse inwardly. There wasn't a single flaw with her. Every time they met, he hoped something would happen to her; something to marr her appearance so he wouldn't be left wanting what he couldn't have."

  
"And stop dressing like a Vanaheim harlot. You're to be married soon. What will he think when he finds out you dress as though you intend to service every man who offers you a shilling?" Loki added, hoping to wipe the smile off her face and remind himself that this was the point of him convincing Odin to have Loki on the council. Impress Odin by making peace with Jotunheim and have Asgard end up with the better deal so that Odin would be willing to give Loki what he wanted: the maiden Sigyn.

  
The maiden Sigyn who looked like she was just struck in the face and ready to burst into tears.

  
"So the rumors are true than... You have to pay to have a woman warm your bed!" She shouted before running away from the trickster; platinum blonde locks flying behind her as sobs echoed throughout the hallway.

  
Loki sighed, rubbing his face as he watched the maiden run before looking around the hallway and snapping his fingers; the water disappearing and the floor sparkling. There was no reason for Sigyn to be punished for not doing a job because Loki had stopped her. She would understand when she was no longer betrothed to the brute, Theoric, that Loki was doing this to ensure that she ended up with a man who truly would care about her. Sigyn would come around. She was too kind a person not to.

  
With a deep breath, the prince of Asgard pulled his shoulders back and strode to Odin's war chambers; ready to ensure that he would leave with the maiden Sigyn as his betrothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my portrayal of Loki is a bit OOC, it's my first time writing as him. I also have no beta reader so there may be some errors in this. However, I am looking for a beta-reader so... That would be great.


	3. Garden of Temptation

The council meeting was dull as Bý had expected: the two kings not wanting to give up what they had and both having perfect explanations as to why they should get what they wanted as though they had practised. At least that was the case with Laufey who had spent the day going over the treaty and coming up with a reason for everything to be given to the Jotar. Bý had to admit that his father did have a way with words and had it been anyone else in the council, perhaps they would have fallen for the carefully crafted speeches.

But the Asgardians seemed to be immune to the way which the blue-skinned king spoke, instead the smaller of them talking back to Laufey with the same manner and style. The meeting seemed to have no end in sight and once more, both kings launched into slights; imagined or not when Bý stood up and held his hands behind his back.

  
"I think that, perhaps we have been in this room far too long. It could do well for all of us if we each took a half-hour to ourselves before resuming?" He suggested, far too uninterested in hearing more of the petty squabbles. Helblindi had outright refused to accompany their father to Asgard until Bý offered to come and with the amount of tension in the council room; Bý wished he would never had brought up the idea of coming here. Besides, it had been far too long since he had eaten and if he didn't get something soon, neither council was going to like him.

  
"That is a marvelous idea, Prince Býleistr. I agree, this chamber has gotten far too stuffy and a half-hour would air out nicely." The All-Mother, Frida or something stated as she rose and bowed her head. "We will meet here after the time has passed." With a swish! of her gown, she left through a small door that Bý hadn't even noticed and didn't care about. He just needed to get out of there so he gave a curt nod and grunted he'd be back before striding out of the main doors.

There had been a garden a few hallways down that he had noticed when they arrived and were escorted to the room; food had to be there and it'd give him a bit of time to himself, away from Helblindi so he headed there.

  
Bý noted how little people there were as he made his way to the garden, down a hallway before taking a left and heading down another hallway. He passed no one yet for a palace so big, he had expected there to be several servants to be strolling around on their way to do their duties but there were none. Good, that meant there was a better chance of him being undisturbed. Another right and there was the garden; a large apple tree near the centre. Bý grinned and made a beeline for it before he took note that the garden wasn't empty and he retreated to an alcove to wait for them to leave. They seemed to be in a deep discussion and Bý smirked, eavesdropping on what they were saying. He always enjoyed having an upper-hand on someone; no matter who they were.

  
The smaller one was a maiden who looked like she had only just recently left childhood with her platinum curls and unusually large blue eyes that were sparkling with tears. The other was a man, no doubt a warrior and with the red mark that stood out on his bulging muscles, Bý figured he was a member of Odin's Crimson Hawks; the All-Father's elite group of fighters. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a beard twice as long. The two were holding hands and the maiden was crying softly. Bý strained forward to hear her.

  
"I did everything I could but... It was too late. She did not survive, nor did her child." Her voice was sweet, like honey, even through the tears. "Theoric, I-I do not know if I can handle watching something like that again."

  
_Theoric..._  Bý's eyebrows lifted a bit in surprise. He had heard of the warrior. A brute known for being able to kill anything with his bare hands. Yet he seemed to be little less tame than a pet dog with the girl.

  
"My beloved Sigyn... Do not worry. Our children will be healthy and strong; they have me as a father. And they will be as gentle and kind as their mother. You forget, my love, that our union is blessed. We will have children by the dozen when we are wed." Theoric reached up and cupped Sigyn's face with one of his hands; so big it nearly covered the entire side of her head. He pressed his lips against her head. "It is what we desire."

"Right... Of course." Sigyn murmured, looking down at her lap when he kissed her brow and flushing. It seemed to Bý, that the maiden was scared of childbirth and her betrothed didn't seem to care. He just wanted to have kids. How very amusing.

  
"Now, I must return to training." Theoric spoke loudly, standing and pulling the little blonde up with him. It was almost comical to see them standing together. Sigyn was small and Theoric towered over her. Her head didn't even reach his shoulders and Bý wanted to laugh at the comparison but he kept quiet, watching as the man left the girl. _Oh how Bý would have fun..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, personally, I've always seen Emilia Clarke when she portrays Daenerys Targaryen as Sigyn because when you first see Dany, she's shy and weak but she shows that she has a fire in her belly and she is not a little doll to be played with and I just see that as Sigyn so if you're trying to picture her, just think of Daenerys.


End file.
